


A Working Retirement

by Rivulet027



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Nonverbal Communication, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Sophie and Nate plotting on a beach.





	A Working Retirement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Leverage, it's not my toy box.

Sophie settles back onto her lounge chair with her drink, then takes Nate in. His book is still open in his lap. He glances at her. She raises her eyebrows. “Are we making a phone call or something we can handle ourselves?”

His lips quirk upwards. “I overheard a very interesting conversation.”

She smirks and takes a sip of her drink as she looks past him down the beach. Her eyes meet his when she’s ready.

“I’m sorry,” he says loud enough to be overheard. “I know I promised you a vacation, but…”

She dumps her drink in his lap.


End file.
